Scribbles
by Totally Anime
Summary: Memories are a funny thing. They never really disappear, right?  They come back eventually, whether it be in a dream or a few nonsensical scribbles. NON-AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Scribbles**

**xXx**

_"Roxas... Don't be sad. _

Sora shifted in his bed, moving every which way, pushing off a pillow here and there only to throw himself into some reckless position once again. His blankets had already been tossed aside, relieving his thrashing legs from the containment of the sheets. He couldn't wake no matter how hard he tried to will himself to. There was something keeping him locked within his dream. Something he had to know, something he had to realize.

_I came from you and Sora. _

Flashes of a beautiful sunset imprinted itself beneath his eyelids, feeling the warmth across his skin and a sticky goo dripping from his fingers to the palm of his hand. He was in two different places at the same time, each looking back at a different face, yet he came to understand that they were both him. They smiled happily with each other, a blue popsicle in their hands while a third member would joke along with them. He knew these faces, yet he only_ fully_ recognized two.

_I am you... the same way that I am Sora. _

They exchanged playful banter amongst each other, but as the sun's light dwindled beneath the horizon, a dark feeling crept into their hearts, soon overpowering their carefree laughter. Each worry was different, each one caring for the other, yet one's sadness was greater than the other's. He stared into the blond's and Axel's face, and felt that sadness rush at him in waves of heartbreak. He- no, she could only think one phrase, '_My time is almost up.'_

_You'll forget me, but the memories themselves... _

In a wakeful doze, Sora trudged from the side of his bed to his messy desk, searching blindly in the darkness for objects only his hands could define. He snagged a few sheets of supposed blank paper and a pen straying not too far from them. Nothing took shape in his eyes, but even so, his hands moved across paper, pen dragging along the white sheet in odd understanding.

_...will never go away. Memories of you and me will always be together... _

Images sped past his vision; warm, radiant hues painting themselves across the twilight sky; three heads looking above, admiring that same sky. Sora could feel it... Their bittersweet ending.

As if the tape had come to the end of its reel, the image faded to black. Then, a flurry of pictures tossing themselves at him all at once. Tears. Apologies. Misunderstandings. An ice cream stick left behind for another. A pull at their heartstrings... One last battle to be fought... And a simple truth: They were _all_ glad to have met _each other_.

_...forever, inside him."_

Sora groaned as an incessant knocking sounded from his door, hearing his mother shouting out, "Sora! Wake up! I'm letting Kairi in!" He mumbled something similar to an 'okay,' but he wasn't sure himself if that's what it even sounded like. He pushed himself off the floor, not surprised that he'd awoken on the ground, but he did notice the many drawings thrown about the room, which were not part of his usual morning scene.

Each picture had three main components: three figures in black, a sunset and an ice cream. Sometime during the night, he managed to scope out a yellow highlighter and a red pen since that's what the medium on the pictures for two figures seemed to be: one wet and inky while the other scratchy and uncoordinated. He could barely remember drawing them, but the ache in his wrist needed some kind of explanation.

"Sora?" Kairi's voice seeped into the room as she took a few cautious steps in the room, taking note of the same pictures. She tilted her head to the side as she lifted up a picture, examining it with a peculiar eye. "What're these Sora?"

Sora shook his head as he made his way to stand beside her and look at the drawing she was holding. "I don't know. I guess I drew them, but..." Sora paused as he took a careful look at the third member of the trio. He could point out the redhead as Axel and the blond as his nobody, but... the third one was...? "Y'know... She kind of looks like you."

Kairi's face twisted slightly as she glanced at Sora and back at his child-like drawings. "Excuse me?"

"N-No! I mean..." Sora bit his lip in contemplation. He could vaguely remember the face he had in mind when he drew that third figure, but it was hazy, like a dense fog covering his mind. "In my head... When I drew it, I think... She looked like you." He frowned, the more he thought about it, the more he didn't know. The more he tried, the less he seemed to remember.

Kairi pursed her lips and flipped the paper over, wondering if the boy had drawn anything else.

Sora sighed and gave up with a shrug, throwing his arms behind his head casually and deciding that it was probably just one of those inspirational moments that people have for art or something of the sort. Though normally people would have to be awake for that sort of thing...

"Well I'm going to eat breakfast, 'kay?" The brunette let out a loud yawn as he began to retreat into the hallway, leaving Kairi in her thoughts.

"Hey, Sora," Kairi frowned, her eyebrows furrowed together in a puzzled slant. She waited for him to glance over his shoulder to look at her before continuing. "Who's Xion?"

Sora's face scrunched up as he tried to think about the name, wondering how in the world it related to him. He only drew a blank, but a few sparks at the back of his mind tingled as the name registered. His heart suddenly felt heavy with a feeling he might have been able to connect to sorrow, but as the moment passed and the only thing he could muster was a blank, he shook his head again.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Here, take a look." Sharing the same confused expression, Kairi handed Sora his drawing and a few others that she had picked up. "The back." She specified, taking into account that Sora only blatantly looked at the side with color.

Sora suddenly shot his head back in surprise, his look one of shock and awe. He turned to Kairi and with eyes wide, said, "I don't know how this... I don't know who that is." He bit his bottom lip as she gave him a dark stare. "Honest, Kairi..."

Kairi sighed and understood that, indeed, Sora had no idea what it meant. "Fine... Let's just go have breakfast." She smiled as she took the drawings from Sora and placed them back on his desk in a neat little pile, a single drawing to cover the compilation of pictures. She shut the door behind them and proceeded to follow Sora into the kitchen, where they could only move forward with the day.

The top picture differed from the others scattered around the room. In this one, only two figures were in black, while the third, the person always sitting in the middle, wore his own stylish outfit consisting of checkered accessories and multicolored pants. The had their arms wrapped around the closest body and pushed themselves together against the blond in a tight hug, half-eaten ice cream still in their hands and ignoring the dripping mess they'd created upon the clock tower.

Each person wore a smile bigger than any drawn on the other pictures, and their sunset was the most beautiful of them all because it signaled the continuation of another long, eternal string of sunsets ahead of them. Even if they were apart, they were inseparable, because that's how best friends are. They laugh together, share ice cream together and have fun together.

A light draft drifted into Sora's room, causing a few other pictures to flutter about. That top picture was sent flying though and feathered down onto the floor, in its place among the many twilight memories scattered about the room in their amateur drawings and forms. In the same black pen that brought the memories back to life, a small inscription was placed at the center of the paper, the side opposite of the drawing.

Each picture carried the same phrase, the same set of words because they belonged to her. In truth, these were her memories. These sleepy scribbles, these random lines of color and ice cream were her own chain of memories. And it carried her along with them. The words would be permanently written down, forever defining her existence as a forgotten truth...

_"In memory of Xion"_

**xXx**

**TA: Y'know, I never really liked Xion until the end where I realized I was crying because she had to go away, back to Sora... Even during the fight, I kept thinking, "Why do I feel that what I'm doing is wrong?" Even though I had disliked her from the get-go. Ugh... Kingdom Hearts and their sad orchestral music (yes, I'm secretly blaming the music, though I'm not sure that's the truth)... It really makes the heart wrench... And then Roxas **_**cried**_**. **_**ROXAS CRIED**_**. Gosh... **

**Well, aside from that, I hope you guys liked it! And... Does anyone else find the irony in that last phrase? Haha... In **_**memory**_** of Xion... -starts to feel a bit sad again- Okay, well, I'll leave you all to do your usual business! Thank for reading and if you review, it's much appreciated. :)**


End file.
